


Becoming

by WriterQueen



Series: My Dark Side [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hunter is a good guy, Hurt/Comfort, Kitty and Marley are pretty good friends, Love, M/M, Multi, Music, No steriods, Quite a bit of angst, Rachel is on Blaine's side!, Reunion, S4 AU!, Sam is an epic friend, Sebastian has OCs as besties, a lot of platonic love - Freeform, all sorts of love, seblaine, seblaine endgame, some jealousy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-08-27 19:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16708213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterQueen/pseuds/WriterQueen
Summary: Love is, when it is the most unexpected.S4 AU!





	1. Rhetorical

**Author's Note:**

> This is an S4 AU, post the whole Dark Side singing. Blaine doesn't cheat, there are no steroids.  
> I will be focusing a lot on character development, and on the emotional turmoil the characters go through.  
> Some characters and scenes will seem and be quite OOC.

Will you love me, even with my dark side?  
Sebastian watched Blaine Anderson walk away, his heart still beating in his chest. He could remember the discussion he had had after the Slushie Gate issue with Nick, Jeff, Thad and Trent, like it had happened an hour ago. After a long time, he had opened up, and cried his heart out to the four boys, who were still willing to give him a chance, who had pushed him when he resisted, hugged him when he needed, sassed him when he wanted to banter. They had pulled his hidden feelings out, and dragged him into their group, David later joining them, Wes the elder brother figure, who had understood him as well. Together, they had patched him, and helped him become who he knew he could be, but did not know how to be.  
“Seb”  
Sebastian turned to meet Jeff’s understanding eyes, tears stinging in his own at the genuine affection Jeff was displaying.  
“I am all his, even with my dark side,” mumbled Sebastian, folding into Jeff’s open arms, clinging to his friend, feeling drained. 

Blaine glanced around the choir room, his mind’s eye constantly seeing the Warblers, seeing Sebastian, singing for him, to him, with him.  
“What did I tell you? Flawless”  
Blaine’s body felt warm, blood rushing through his veins, heart thumping in joy at the genuine awe in Sebastian’s voice. And then his mind had interfered, screaming that Sebastian is the guy who threw a rock salt slushie at him. And yet, the pesky heart seemed to reign further, encouraging him to at least talk to Sebastian.  
“I have a question”  
Blaine looked at Kitty, who had just finished a very long and intense conversation with Marley, something that had been happening on and off since that morning. He was unsure whether to be worried or happy, though he was tending more towards the former, if Marley’s serious face was anything to go by.  
“Why do you all hate the gorgeous Warbler?”  
“Gorgeous Warbler?”  
“Sebastian?,” blurted out Blaine, wincing when Tina threw a fierce glare at him. He could not help it. Anytime someone said gorgeous, Sebastian was the first one who came to mind, especially after Slushie Gate. Sam’s knowing smile made him smile back lightly, knowing that Sam will support him through everything.  
“Yes. Sebastian,” said Kitty, her grin widening every fraction of a second, partially scaring Blaine.  
“Well, there are a whole lot of reasons,” hissed Tina. “He almost BLINDED Blaine. Tried to take Blaine from Kurt. Photoshopped pictures of Finn. He..”  
“Apologized for everything, and asked for a chance,” interrupted Kitty. “Yes, I know. Marley and I had a long chat with Santana AND Rachel. Rachel, who seems to have seen a better side to Sebastian than any of the others. Rachel, who was more in the crossfire than most in the room, who is not Blaine. Why do we even preach about forgiveness when we are never ready to act on it? Don’t interrupt me, that was rhetorical. Are you saying each of you did not have issues and act out at someone else throughout your years in New Directions? Blaine did not, yes. He chose a punching bag, which is better than lashing out at humans. Neither did Britt, as she is truly full of rainbows and sunshine, positivity shining in her soul. The rest of you? Santana and Quinn made life living hell for Rachel. Santana and Rachel are now best friends, rooming together! Quinn cheated on Finn with Puck, hid that her baby was Puck’s. Finn and Puck are still best friends! If we can forgive each other for all the shitty things we have done, why do we refuse to give Sebastian a chance? The Warblers a chance?”  
Kitty walked out of the choir room, before turning back and adding, “Oh, that was also rhetorical! I know that no one in this place will actually do something about it. Come on Marley! Let’s get coffee at the Bean. Mr Shue is not coming today. And YES! He told Marley and I that he is not. Marley and I spoke about it, and we purposely delayed it! Bye!”  
Having said her piece, Kitty flounced out of the choir room, Marley following her, the rest of them left speechless.  
“She is right you know! He has become a charming, handsome Prince!”  
Blaine did his best not to nod with Brittany’s words, his eyes meeting Sam’s smirking ones, a light blush covering his cheeks. Apparently, Sam had noticed his reaction to anything Sebastian. Shaking his head, he started fiddling with his phone, intent on ignoring Tina’s tirade against Sebastian, his fingers finding their way to Sebastian’s facebook profile.

“Hi!”  
Sebastian looked up from his text conversation with Wes, to be greeted by the sight of two girls, one wearing the cheerleader outfit that he had often seen on Santana.  
“Hi?”  
He winced, not liking how rough his voice suddenly sounded. Clearing his throat, he added, “Can I help you?”  
“You are Sebastian Smythe, right?,” asked the girl standing next to the blonde cheerleader, her sweetness radiating from her very expression. Even Sebastian had to melt.  
“I am,” he said, a little suspicious.  
“I am Marley, and this is Kitty. Kitty, stop,” said Marley, shaking her head.  
“Hey there, Slick”  
Sebastian tilted his head to look up at Kitty, an amused smile on his face. She sounded a lot like Santana.  
“We both are friends of Santana’s. And Rachel’s. And Blaine’s”  
“New Directioners then?,” questioned Sebastian.  
“Got it in one, gorgeous. Can we three talk? All good, I promise”  
Though filled with trepidation, Sebastian nodded, curious to know what the New Directioners wanted to talk to him about.


	2. Being There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian makes new friends, Blaine is confused, a new character is introduced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter, basically, has quite a lot of OOCness :P

**Marley** : Tell me but don’t tell me something Seb. How did you manage to sing Smooth Criminal with Santana?

 **Sebastian** : I am pretty sure you already know the answer to that, Pretty Rose.

 **Marley** : How did you win?

 **Sebastian** : Who said I won?

 **Marley** : Santana.

 **Marley** : Ooops. You did not hear that from me.

 **Sebastian** : SHE SAID THAT?

 **Marley** : In confidence. In confidence.

 **Sebastian** : Oh wow. SHE SAID I WON!

 **Marley** : It is funny that I have properly known you for less than a week, and I can hear your celebration all the way here.

 **Sebastian** : Given the circumstances, I guess.

 **Marley** : Seriously, Sebastian. Please please do not mention anything about it to anyone. Please.

 **Sebastian** : For you, anything, Pretty Rose.

“Seb, who are you texting?”

“A friend,” replied a startled Sebastian to Thad, who was looking at him curiously.

“Whom?”

“You wouldn’t know her,” said Sebastian. “But she is from McKinley”

“You are talking to someone from McKinley?”

“You are?” questioned Nick, as he walked towards Sebastian and Thad with Hunter, both of them settling down on the chairs next to Sebastian.

“Yes. It is a long story”

“We have all the time in the world”

Shaking his head at Nick’s supposed innocence, yet knowing that his friends won’t leave him alone till he told them everything. While he did find it annoying at first, he now realised that real friends were those who you shared things with, small or big. And if anyone had proved beyond doubt that they were real friends, it was the Warblers, who always had his back, even when he was an asshole. Which was pretty normal for him. Smiling, he started narrating how he had met the girl he was texting, and the circumstances that had led them to become friends.

 

“What have you two really been upto?” questioned Jake, half confused at the constant whisper exchange going on between Marley and Kitty.

Blaine looked at the two girls half curiously, his mind always on the Warblers, Sebastian especially, Kitty’s words haunting him.

“Making new friends. What are we doing this Saturday?” questioned Kitty, casually.

“We don’t have Glee practice right?”

“I don’t think so Mar. Why?” asked Jake yet again, wondering what was actually going on.

“Great!” squealed Kitty. “Now I can text him and tell him we are free Marley”

“Text whom?” asked Tina suspiciously.

“Someone,” said Marley, her tone suddenly defensive and protective. Blaine’s curiosity shot up a notch, for Marley rarely expressed such behaviour. He did not miss the glance she threw at him and then at Kitty, both girls communicating silently.

“We are taking Brittany with us for this,” said Kitty suddenly, taking Brittany by the arm to the opposite side of the choir room, gesturing something at Marley, who nodded. Marley walked up and settled herself next to Blaine, choosing not to respond to the curious and suspicious (the latter being Tina) looks everyone was throwing at her.

“Marley, what is going on?” asked Blaine softly, turning to look at her.

“You will know soon Blaine,” replied Marley, equally soft. “Just know, that whatever happens and will happen, Kitty, Santana, , Brittany, Rachel and I are always there for you, as is Sam. We just want you to be happy”

“I know. But… what is really going on?” asked Blaine, now confused. “It will all become clear once you find out who the friend Kitty and I have been talking to is. But that will take some time” Blaine nodded, still confused, but accepting, as always.

 

“Are you both sure this is a good idea?”

“We are Sammy,” said Rachel, smiling at Sam through the video camera. “This will work for the best”

“But who put you both upto this?”

“No one had to,” said Santana. “Britt called and told me she is worried about Blaine. Quinn called and told Rachel that Blaine was being extremely silent and closing up fully. We saw it ourselves when we came to Lima. And then, we found out a way to do something, and we are doing something about it”

“As we are not there,” continued Rachel, picking up from the thread Santana left, “we roped in Kitty and Marley. Britt was always a part of it”

“And what is my role here?”

“What you have always been doing, Trouty. Be there for Blaine, as shit is just about to hit the fan”

 

“You want to WHAT?” Sebastian looked from Kitty to Marley and back again, incredulous.

“You both are not serious, right?” he continued questioning.

“Why would he even say yes?”

“Um, you do have perceptive skills, right?,” asked Kitty sarcastically, earning her a raised eyebrow from Sebastian.

“Seb, what Kitty is very unsuccessfully trying to convey is, it would do Blaine good” said Marley, rolling her eyes at Kitty.

“Um… WHAT?”

“He needs someone, Mr. Smythe. And before you ask me if that is you, yes. That is you!” said Kitty, shaking her head. “I know these things. Britt, Santana AND Rachel agree”

“WHAT?”

“Seb, how about you sit down, before you freak out?” offered Marley.

“Too late for that, Pretty Rose”

“Hey guys!” Jeff walked in, bringing his usual chaos and cheeriness with him, a grin on his face.

“Hey there, cutie,” said Kitty innocently, grinning when Jeff laughed.

“Darling, he plays on my team,” said Sebastian, smiling slyly at Kitty. “And has a crush on a certain someone”

“Who also happens to be my idiot of a twin?”

Sebastian, Marley and Kitty turned to see a girl standing at the doorway, an innocent smile lighting her face, blue-grey eyes sparkling, like she knew a secret no one else did.

“ALLYYYY!” Jeff yelled and pulled her into his arms, spinning her around, laughing when she pressed a loud kiss to his cheek.

“Hi baby,” she said, laughing. “Hi Sebby”

“Oh hush, you”

“Nooooooooo”

“Yessssss,” laughed Sebastian, hugging her tightly to him, almost sinking into the warmth of her affectionate hold. She held him tightly, running her hands through his hair comfortingly, as he buried further into her arms, head tucked against her shoulder.

“Come on Al. Let me introduce you to some people,” he whispered to her, as she looped her arm into his, grinning at Jeff from the corner of her eye. “Marley, Kitty, I would like you both to meet Emily Hilton”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you all think?  
> What do you think I will do next with regards to Seblaine?
> 
> P.S. I am a sucker for Grant-Melissa friendship :P You might see a lot of SmytheRose friendship :P


	3. Dumbstruck Finding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine meets Emily, and finds out what Marley and Kitty have been up to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blaine might be a bit OOC in this, as will Kitty and Marley.

Exchanging grins, the two girls ran into the choir room at Mckinley, their excitement obvious on their faces. They exchanged a smile with Brittany, who was sitting with Blaine and Sam, explaining something to them. Ignoring a Tina who was now a little less suspicious, they bounded to the two free seats behind Blaine, Sam and Brittany, plopping themselves with identical sighs, partially scaring the New Directions. 

“You both have got to stop doing that,” said Ryder. 

“Why?”

“It’s weird, how much in sync you both seem to be”

“Ryder, you say this about us. Wait till you see.. Oops!” said Kitty giggling, making Marley and Brittany laugh, both of them knowing what Kitty was about to say. 

“Till we see whom?”

“No one Jake,” said Marley sweetly, giggling when Blaine shot her a wide-eyed look. 

“Marley, what are you not telling us?” he whispered to her, his eyes giving her his most potent puppy dog look. 

“You will know soon Blaine. You will know soon.”

Before Blaine could question Marley further, Mister Schuester walked into the choir room, indicating the beginning of Glee club, and the escape that Marley got from giving into Blaine’s puppy dog eyes. 

 

Blaine sighed in irritation. He had no idea where the girls disappeared these days, and his curiosity was bursting out of him. When he got too curious, he got irritated. He knew Kitty and Marley knew that too, after hearing it from him. And the giggles they sent in his direction was definitely not as subtle as they had hoped. Seeing the same thing across him as he walked toward his locker, against which both girls were leaning on, he made it a point to find out what was going on, after dragging them to the Lima Bean with him. 

“Hey you two!” he said, making them turn and smile at him, moving slightly away from his locker to give him space. 

“Hiiii”

“Want to grab coffee with us?”

“I was about to ask you the same thing,” he confessed, meeting Kitty’s eyes first, then Marley’s. He had bonded with both girls quickly, and the sparkle in their eyes made him rejoice. It had been awhile since he had seen that. 

“Does that mean we are going steady?” teased Kitty. 

“We definitely are,” said Blaine laughing, linking his arms with both girls. He would ask them later; for now, he wanted to bask in the friendship he shared with both of them, and their overall sweetness, despite Kitty generally being snarky. 

 

The Lima Bean, for once, was not as crowded as it tends to be. Many tables were free, which had Blaine grinning. Oh he loved choices, even if it came to tables! 

“Come on Blaine. Coffee first. You can choose our table later,” said Kitty, dragging Blaine to the counter, the three of them falling into the line. 

“No way! I did not expect to see you two here!”

Blaine whirled around to meet the blue-grey eyes of the beautiful girl standing behind him. Taking in her skirt, he knew she was from Crawford. Strangely, she was wearing a Dalton hoodie on top, her lips stretched into a grin, eyes twinkling mischievously. 

“Hii Ally!” chorused Marley and Kitty, both hugging her, wide grins covering their faces. 

“And you must be Blaine Anderson,” said the girl, holding out her hand. “Hi! My name is Emily Hilton, and I have heard a lot about you. When I mean a lot, I mean  _ a lot _ .”

“Hii,” said Blaine, shaking Emily’s hand, his face displaying his confusion. “What did these two tell you?”

“Oh no. They told me the least about you. I heard most details about you from the Warblers,” said Emily, grinning, waving at the barista who grinned at her, as they moved forward to place their orders. 

“The Warblers?”

“Yep,” she said, grinning. “I am close to quite a few of them.”

“She means, she is close to every single one of them,” corrected Kitty, giving Emily an innocent smile. 

“Possibly,” laughed Emily, thanking the barista with a smile when he placed her order in front of her. Seeing the confusion of Blaine’s face, she added, “My twin brother George is in the Warblers. He joined in Dalton last year, joined the Warblers this year, after some persuasion from the current Warbler seniors.”

“So whose hoodie did you take this time?”

“Nick. His room was the closest,” said Emily, eyes laughing as they all sat down, Blaine smiling when he heard his old friend’s name. 

“But isn’t Nick rooming with Sebastian?”

“He was, till they switched,” she said, sounding amused. 

“They switched? Why?”

Blaine startled for a second when he realised that he was the one who had asked the question. And he genuinely wanted to know, for despite his act, he missed the Warblers, with all his heart. 

“Sebastian and Jeff got irritated with Nick and Thad,” laughing more. “And plus, considering that Jeff is on a ‘Separate Mommy and Daddy’ mission to bring peace, he and Trent have ensured that Bastian is rooming with Jeff.”

“How did that work out?” asked an amused Marley. 

“Surprisingly well. But then again, with George involved, what do you expect?”

“Ah. Sebastian has met his match!” cackled Kitty, laughing at Blaine’s dumbstruck face. 

“Sebastian met his match twelve years ago.”

Kitty and Marley laughed harder at the absolute confusion on Blaine’s face. Shaking her head at both of them, Emily said, “Let me clear the confusion for you. Sebastian, George and I have been best friends for about twelve years now.”

“You were in Paris?” Blaine asked, managing to silence the part in him that had a million questions about Sebastian. He ached to ask, how was he as a child? Did he play pranks, or was he a quiet child? Did he sing and dance even back then? What else could Sebastian do? What were his hobbies? What were the memories Emily had with Sebastian?

“Actually, no. We were in London together, till Bastian was taken to Paris after some stuff happened at school when we were fourteen,” she sighed. “We managed to stay in touch, and somehow, by the greatest coincidence, our fathers were both made to shift to Ohio around the same time. So we three stuck together, and still do.”

Once again controlling his urges to question Emily about personal details on Sebastian’s life, Blaine nodded, and asked her, “How did you meet these two?”

“Wait. You both didn’t tell him?” she asked, shaking her head.

“We wanted you to do it?”

Rolling her eyes, Emily launched into the story, Marley and Kitty chiming in, Blaine trying to not feel dumbstruck by it. 

They were close to Sebastian, his mind sang, his heart pounding loudly. They were close to Sebastian. 

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think?


End file.
